Freedom From Forgiveness
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Two little boys have a profound effect on A&E Doctor, Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge list at the bottom**

 **Word Count - 1074**

* * *

 **Freedom From Forgiveness**

* * *

Harry locked his bicycle up in the rack, putting his keys in his bag as he walked into the hospital. Many of the other doctors and nurses teased him for his love for cycling to and from work, but he loved his bicycle.

Locking his bag away in his locker and donning his scrubs, Harry clocked on for his shift and grinned at the nurse on the reception desk.

"Lavender, how are you sweetheart?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

She smiled, looking at him with open adoration. "I'm fine, thank you, Doctor Potter, how are you?"

"Ahh, you know me," he replied charmingly. "Always smiling."

"That's not what I heard from your last date," a voice behind him said tartly, and he turned to find Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips.

He cringed internally, she looked like she was working up to give him a bollocking. He loved his friends more than life itself, but Hermione was scary when she was angry.

"I told you, Mione, I'm happy being single!" he said, hoping to head her off before she started. "I don't want to find Mr Right yet, so it's never going to happen, no matter how perfect the bloke is that you set me up with."

She sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

He moved forward, kissing her cheek. "I am happy, Hermione. I don't want a relationship right now."

"Potter! We've got an emergency coming in, could do with a hand."

Harry nodded to the senior doctor, squeezing Hermione's hand as he departed her company.

"What is it?"

"Family dispute, kids got a bit enthusiastic. One of them fell down the stairs."

Harry sighed, nodding his head. "Age?"

"Seven."

"Fuck it all," Harry mumbled. He never liked it when they got an emergency child case in, the fear that he wouldn't be able to save them was horrific.

He'd worked in Saint Mungo's hospital for six years, and even after so long, he'd never got used to the feeling of the adrenaline when an emergency call came in.

He watched the stretched get wheeled into the bay, a woman he thought was the child's mother walking alongside it.

He listened to the ambulance paramedic list off the kids stats and felt a wave of relief. The injuries were serious but not life threatening. Still, they could become life threatening if left untreated, so along with his colleagues, he began his work.

…

Harry walked into the visitors room, smiling at the family of the little boy.

"He's being brought down to a ward now, so you'll be able to see him in a few minutes. The surgery went well, he's going to be fine."

The parents both let out relieved breaths, but Harry's attention was on the little boy, about ten he estimated.

Tears were building in his eyes, and Harry's heart went out to him. Harry crouched down in front of him.

"Marcus is going to be fine," he assured the boy.

"It's all my fault," the kid whispered. He blinked and the tears fell onto his cheeks. "He's going to hate me. My parents are going to hate me."

Harry looked up at the kids mum to see her raise a hand to her mouth in horror at the words.

"Hey, kid, listen. You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not. You made a mistake, but I'm sure you little brother wasn't innocent in your argument, was he? Your parents love you, just like you love your little brother."

The mother wrapped her arm around him.

"We'll always love you, Kian. Always. You and Marcus are forever fighting, but we don't stop loving you because of it."

"But Marcus was hurt," Kian sobbed. "I never wanted to hurt him!"

"And we'll make sure he knows that," the father said, rubbing Kians back gently.

Harry stood up. "Come on, Kid. Let's go and see your little brother."

…

Harry finished his shift, checking in on the family before he left. Kian was sitting on the bed with Marcus, reading to him. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Even though the kids were equally liable to the accident for arguing, he'd seen families break apart in the middle of the A&E department for less, so he was very happy that it wasn't the case for this family.

"Thank you," the father said, approaching Harry. He joined Harry at the doorway. "For what you said to Kian earlier. I think you really helped him realise that he doesn't have to try and be perfect to earn our love."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad I could help. Look after your family, sir, you have a beautiful one."

They shook hands and Harry left, pondering the scene he'd just witnessed. To see forgiveness like that, it was humbling.

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see the man leaning against the wall in the bike shed until it was too late to avoid him.

"Harry."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, bending down to unlock his bike.

"I hoped… I hoped you join me for dinner. I know you're mad at me, and with good reason, but… please. I just want a chance to talk."

Harry straightened, turning to face Blaise.

"Why now? It's been three years."

"I grew up," Blaise said, putting his hands in his front jeans pockets. "I realised just how badly I fucked up with you, and how much I missed having you in my life. I'm ready to change, Harry. I'm ready to settle down. I, uh, I made reservations at Michaels."

Harry stared at Blaise for a moment, half of his mind still occupied with thoughts of the boys on the hospital bed.

"I forgive you, Blaise," he said after a moment. "But I don't want to go to dinner with you. I don't trust you, and honestly, I don't love you anymore. I truly wish you happiness… but you're not going to find it with me."

"Harry -"

Harry shook his head. "Goodbye, Blaise."

He swung his leg over the bike, situating his foot on the pedal and pushed off, the wind brushing against him gently as he fell into a rhythm.

He had all he needed in life, his friends, his work, his home, but the verbal forgiveness had given him something else.

He finally felt… free.

* * *

 **Written for;**

Library Lovers - My Sister's Keeper - Hospital AU / Family argument / "You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."

Ways To Say - 54. I made reservations.

Book Club - Nick Andras - Friendship / Bicycle / Forgiving someone who has wronged you

Showtime - 18. For Good - Friendship

Days of the month - Singles awareness day - someone who is happy being single

Character Appreciation - St Mungo's

Serpent - 25. Cottonmouth - Mumble


End file.
